half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Who gman is working for and why
My thoughts of the gman. Gman might be a super genius anti-human from a different dimension that is working for the schedule of a race that is in a dimension the combine have not gotten to yet but is the next dimension after the humans. So that race that sent him can be saved and stop the combine at the cost of most of the human race. He most likely helping the vortigaunts and is trying to destroy the combine (this part starts making sense.) When he figured that the vortigaunts weren't capable of defeating the combine, he set off into the dimensions to look for another race that was. When he came across humans he most likely thought of them as the perfect candidate and tested them by giving them Xen crystals, Xen aliens, and Race X aliens. When he thought we were ready he gave us the crystal GG-3883. He then set the events for the combine to invade and allowing the vortigaunts to come to earth and aid the humans. He then brought freeman at the correct time to bring the combine down. So far it is working. For now we have to wait till episode 3 (or half life 3 by evidence i have found) To find out what he will do next. Legendman3 7:55 June 6 2010 (UTC) :HOLY SH- You're right! -_- Bramblepath 18:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :: But bringing the combine to the earth actually made them more powerful, they created stalkers and zombies with humands and many volenteered for civil protection, not to mention by giving humans the xen crystals and opening a pathway to Xen he gave the combine acces to these species such as the headcrab for the combine to use. PoisonHeadcrabperson :Doesn't gman work for the government? I thought that G-Man meant "Government Man"... BennyTatz 12:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it does but which goverment? Not a earthly one because he can control dimensions and possibly have the ability to make himself look different.... Legendman3 9:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think of the G-Man as the god of the Half-Life universe. Also he was only called the G-Man because of his appearance. He has the suit, tie, briefcase, etc.--CryoKnight 22:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point, The reason he domes that suit is because he needs to look important to fool us humans so he can put all the events together. Legendman3 8:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You know, after playing through Portal 2 a bunch of times, and given the meaning behind GLaDOS's acronym...i think that "G-Man" stands for Genetic Man, not Government-Man, or whatever. Valve never specified what the G stands for, did they? Trunk Slamchest 24:04, July 18th, 2011 I think G-man stands for GOD-MAN, cuz he can't be attacked by any weapons. He is definitely invulnerable. Suppose G-man is a player, or a bot player, then he must be using cvar GOD to turn on GOD Mode.... ;) DJ Silvershare 04:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :My explaination to that is force fields. Legendman3 8:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::For all we know, he could be God's physical avatar who is trying to make Gordon powerlevel in badass. We'll never know unless Valve tells us.--Amitakartok 21:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Guys, please sign your comments. Do you realize this is very confusing to read?? Klow 17:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I always thought g-man was an alien similar to the vortigaunts maybe he is using a disguise to gain trust from humans that would account for his broken speech pattern Thedeerhunter 08:41, August 26, 2010 :Nope in episode 2 you can see that the vortigaunts try to stop gman from getting freeman. Which implies they are enemies. Thus he cannot be vortigaunt. legendman3 4:45 August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::He clearly speaks English too well in opposite of the Vortigaunts ;) --'Jorre22225' 07:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That too. Legendman3 07:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::My thoughts of the G-Man i think he is fooling Gordan with the "my employers" thing as by now he would have introduced them i do however think that he is a test subject a little bit like Chell, but the G-Man is selling Gordan to the highest bidder, i also figured out that maybe his employers fired him due to on one occasion he helped Adrian Shepherd but in half life 2 he said that he had to abide to certain rules, think about that for a second as he helped one person, but then i thought maybe Gordan is a very important asset and he cant risk loosing him, then i thought they might be related somehow as the G-Man gets more and more worried about the saftey of Gordan. :::::You mean, "Gordin"?... Klow 08:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :The G-Man seems, to me, to be a lot like Q in Star Trek. He has his own will, and indeed can begin to care about the people he is assigned to, but ultimately must answer to the will of others who outrank him. He has to go along with their overall plans, but he can occasionally exert his own influence here and there. G-Man is thus himself a pawn, but powerful enough that he can sometimes undermine his superiors. :WardenWolf ::Go put your good ideas in another forum thing this is mine. Legendman3 06:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :G-Man originally worked for the Combine before and during the events of Half Life. Then sometime before HL2, he received a better offer and is now employed by someone else. G-Man, with a compliant Dr. Breen, helped the Combine get rid of Nihilanth and the eventual take over of earth. Why else would Breen know that Gordon's services were available to the "highest bidder?" roy2115 21:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope, the GMan nuked Black Mesa and destroyed the teleportation technology that the Combine lacked desperately craved. If the GMan was an employee of the Combine back then, he would have helped transfer technology from Earth to the Combine, not blow it up with a nuke. Do you even remember HL2's plot? The GMan helped cause the resonance cascade that brought the Xen-exiles (Gordon's allies) and the Combine (Gordon's target) to Earth and freed-up Xen for his "employers..." I think the GMan is employed by an other empire that is at war with the Combine. He brought the Combine to Earth so they can be destroyed by Gordon Freeman, and he nuked Black Mesa to make sure the Combine didn't get their hands on BM's teleporters during the interim period between the 7-hour war and HL2 that would have made the Earth-stationed Combine forces too strong for Gordon to defeat. Alexcranson 00:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC)